


論岩及到底是不是情侶

by bananaskin0501



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaskin0501/pseuds/bananaskin0501
Summary: *嚴重OOC*自爽產物*雖然是雙A但其實沒什麼實際用途
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	論岩及到底是不是情侶

**Author's Note:**

> *嚴重OOC
> 
> *自爽產物
> 
> *雖然是雙A但其實沒什麼實際用途

「不愧是岩泉呢，真的完全不出乎意料。」A君拍了拍岩泉的肩膀，看著對方手中的身體檢測表笑著說：「雖然現在說有點馬後砲，不過岩泉你身上就整個Alpha的氣場呢。」

「什麼？岩醬是Alpha嗎？岩醬怎麼沒有跟及川先生講啊？」被老師霸佔小息的及川不知道從哪裡冒了出來，雙手很自然的放在對方的肩膀上，頭靠在肩膀上轉過去看岩泉，接著說：「這個只是健康檢查吧，岩醬你到底是什麼時候分化的，怎麼連我都不知道。」

「前幾天一起上廁所的時候你不是說比想像中還大嗎，那個時候已經分化了。」岩泉摺起手上的紙，轉向及川，問：「你應該也差不多分化了吧，小心點。」和自己從小一起長大的幼馴染天生就長了張美人臉，從兩人還小的時候他就會被各種奇奇怪怪的人搭訕，但他一定會被分化成Omega嗎？這件事岩泉也不敢太肯定，但一切都要等對方分化再說吧，畢竟這180公分的身高可不是開玩笑的。

一旁的A君悄悄的走了，兩人鼻尖都快要碰到一起了吧，這麼微妙的距離，他站在那真的好亮，到底為什麼兩人一點都不避嫌啊，這就是幼馴染嗎？ 

-

「岩醬！及川先生是Alpha喔，不要太羨慕喔！」及川得意洋洋的拿著分化結果表，還沒等他走到岩泉身邊炫耀，一大堆迷妹就將他團團圍住，他根本沒法跟岩泉幾句，他只看見對方用唇語了句「就一樣啊有什麼值得羨慕的」，扔了個牛奶麵包給他，就跟一個看上去小小隻的男孩走了。

及川看著兩個人單獨離開的身影，隱隱約約的有點不安，不美麗的心情寫在了臉上，迷妹團爭先恐後的湧上來，她們身上信息素混著香水的味道熏得他喘不過氣來，自己還沒反應過來已經打了個噴嚏，幸好潛意識地摀住了口鼻，「及川君沒事吧？」「及川君要紙巾嗎？」等等的話在周圍響起，他像平常那樣笑了笑，說：「及川先生今天有點鼻敏感喔，大家的信息素都太甜了，及川先生有點不舒服。」

隨著迷妹擔心的聲音響起，她們很自覺的讓了道，及川說了句謝謝，用自己最快的速度衝了出去，走向剛剛岩泉和剛剛那個男孩走的方向，悄悄的接近兩人，隱隱約約的聽到岩泉的聲音，他屏住呼吸，周圍變得很安靜，但一陣甜膩到異常的味道傳進鼻腔，一把軟軟的聲音在同一刻響起：「岩泉君，拜託標記我把，我想成為你的Omega。」

「混帳川！冷靜點！停下來！」岩泉的聲音在身後響起，但自己根本沒有停下腳步的意思，就算知道依岩泉的體力，很快就會追上自己。也許是五感回到身體，及川終於意識到自己跑得比平常慢的太多，剛剛聞到的甜膩味道也一直在影響 自己的嗅覺，他低頭一看，剛剛還在跟岩泉表白的Omega現在正以公主抱的姿勢在自己懷裡，而這個速度岩泉也不用花太多力氣就追了上來。「垃圾川你發什麼神經啊？才剛分化完就來獸性大發這一出？」

「我沒有！」及川像反射動作一樣的秒答，沒等岩泉說什麼就自顧自的跑了起來，最後停下腳步把對方放在鋪著白色床單的床上，從櫃子裡翻出抑壓制，扔給還沒反應過來的Omega：「吃了它。」

「及川君......」「吃了它。」及川的聲音變得更加堅定，攤在對方旁邊的床上，開始尋思。正常的情況下，自己做什麼都會經過大腦的，但不知道為什麼，自己這一次到對方把藥吞下去他才終於想起自己做了什麼，雖然沒什麼大不了的，但看岩泉的反應，他應該很生氣吧......

「及川君？你現在覺得怎樣？」等他再睜開眼的時候，時間其實沒有過太久，看著臉上的紅暈漸漸消退的Omega，他又轉頭看著問這問題的保健室老師，說：「我沒事，我從來沒這麼清醒過。」

岩泉氣喘吁吁的跑進保健室，但直徑走向Omega，開始檢查他的後頸，在這個時候，他感覺自己又能聞到那陣甜膩的味道，他瞪了Omega一眼，對方才有所收斂。「垃圾川你還好吧？」岩泉伸手摸向他的額頭，他雙手圈著岩泉的脖子，嘟起嘴嗲嗲的說：「岩醬這種時候就不要叫我垃圾川啦，我什麼都沒做喔，及川先生才不是那種一點點信息素就能獸性大發的人呢。但是剛剛岩醬誤會我，我好傷心呢。」

看著岩泉的表情對方應該是想打自己，為了免一頓打，及川開始東想西想到底要怎麼蒙混過去，但還沒想到岩泉就開始擦自己的眼角，拍了拍他的頭。

「岩醬一點都不貼心，你一輩子都交不到好Omega！」反正眼淚都自己流出來了，那就繼續演下去吧。及川這樣想著，一把把岩泉拉了過來，最後向在對面床休息的Omega吐了吐舌頭。想勾引岩醬？你還嫩了點。

-

繼那天的鬧劇之後，及川就被岩泉強制性的拉去檢查身體，看著醫生交到他手上的診斷報告寫著「Omega信息素敏感」，才終於得知為什麼每次自己才剛分化的第一天被迷妹們圍著的時候被薰的打噴嚏，本來以為自己對Omega的信息素只是沒反應，沒想到已經到了厭惡的地步，醫生看他一言不發，說了幾句話安慰他，看起來也像沒什麼用，也沒怎麼說下去，就交代了一句「看開一點吧，雖然不一定治得好，但是也不一定要和Omega一起啊」就讓他自己消化了。

看著在門口等他的岩泉，其實他很開心，也許這個是一個很好的藉口，把本來不該和他在一起的岩泉綁在身邊。他三兩步走到對方身前，把對摺起來的診斷報告塞到對方手上，抱著還來不及躲開的岩泉，故意降低了音量，在對方耳邊說：「岩醬這麼凶，肯定沒有Omega喜歡，就和我一起吧。」

「什麼啊垃圾川？」岩泉下意識拍了拍及川的背，打開那張被對方強行塞到自己手上的紙，皺著眉摸了摸他的頭，停頓了一陣子才再次開口：「沒事啦，不是有藥嗎？不能和Omega一起就不要一起吧，反正你這麼受歡迎，喜歡你的肯定不止Omega啊，真的沒得選的話，我可以跟你一起啊。」

「岩醬好帥！你要對及川先生負責！」及川不客氣的把全身的力氣壓在幼馴染身上，對方力氣大，乾脆把他背起來了，及川不服氣，雙腳不安分的掙扎，嘴上說著：「我要岩醬公主抱！明明昨天那個Omega也有公主抱的！」

「混蛋川！你多高人家多高？你說你腿這麼長我能公主抱嗎？」即使醫院人多，岩泉還是沒辦法抑制自己的怒氣，在及川頭上不輕不重的拍了下，看上去就像是在摸他的頭，及川的聲音聽起來心情不錯，腿也不亂動了，乖乖的圈著他的腰，頭埋在他的肩膀，悶悶的說著：「岩醬好過分！」

-

雖然常常開玩笑的說岩泉這麼兇一定沒人喜歡，但喜歡岩泉的人還是蠻多的，這點及川是最清楚的，畢竟每天偷偷地在走廊上蓄謀已久突然走過來的人也不在少數，也許是知道岩醬只對自己凶，就算不小心撞過去也只會得到岩醬笨拙但溫柔的安慰，有些人開始會在走廊上攔截他們，有些是來搭訕的，而有些是來假裝不小心撞到的。

及川已經看見不知道第幾個想讓岩泉幫忙趁機搭訕的人了，看了眼在跟別人聊天的岩泉，及川在岩泉快和正要來搭訕的人撞到前一段距離，隨便找個藉口站在岩泉本來站的位置，果不其然，剛好撞到那個人，對方手上本來就沒拿好的作業掉到地上，也許是及川只顧著眼前的人，沒放好重心，導致他很狼狽的一屁股坐在地上。

「岩醬......扶一下及川先生嘛。」及川拉著正在幫對方撿作業的岩泉，對方只說了句「等一下」就繼續把撿到的作業堆起來，及川雖然委屈，但為了不被打也沒敢多說幾句，就一臉「我好柔弱」地坐在地上，等岩泉終於搞定那堆作業了，他才抬頭看著岩泉。

岩泉捧起堆起來的作業，把作業遞給了剛才一直跟他聊天的A君，說了句「你幫他吧我還要搞定這個」的指著及川，等A君和那個人走遠了之後，才抱起及川，而這次如他所願的，是他上次要求的公主抱。

「很痛嗎？」等到對方把自己放到保健室的白色床單上後，及川才終於回過神來，搖了搖頭。「怎麼了，哪裡不舒服嗎？」岩泉雙手放在及川的腰上，及川還沒能回過神來，已經被岩泉脫掉了穿在外面的毛衣，抓著對方的手腕開始檢查上面有沒有瘀青。

「岩醬不用擔心啦，及川先生可沒這麼脆弱。」及川拍了拍岩泉的肩膀，岩泉看上去沒那麼擔心了，及川抓著被放到一邊的毛衣，抱在懷裡笑著說：「但是岩醬這樣隨便的脫別人衣服，應該也只有及川先生不會叫非禮了。」

「不會叫嗎？」岩泉的臉慢慢朝及川的靠過去，及川下意識的退後，毫無防備地倒在床上，岩泉的呼吸噴到他臉上，兩人的距離近得過分，就算是從小一起長大的幼馴染也太曖昧了，及川搖了搖頭，雙手按著岩泉的肩膀說道：「岩醬！太近了！」

岩泉什麼都沒說，但身體卻絲毫沒有停下來的意思，及川也不知道接下來會發生什麼事，岩泉的手撫上自己的腰，另一隻手放在及川臉上，及川緊張的別過頭，雖然看不見現在的自己，但還是隱隱約約的感覺到臉上滾燙的熱，最後乾脆放棄掙扎閉上了眼睛，但隨即耳邊傳來自家幼馴染爆笑的聲音。

「垃圾川你還會害羞啊？我以為你會不管三七二十一先親上來再說，你真的是，出乎我意料啊。」及川睜開眼，看見岩泉還在臉前，對方笑瞇瞇的看著自己，臉就越靠越近，在對方鼻頭蹭了蹭，朝他的唇上印了一下。「剛剛脫你衣服比較像非禮還是現在比較像非禮？」

「岩醬！」及川把頭埋在對方的肩上，雙手圈上對方的腰，嘴裡喃喃道：「岩醬什麼時候會耍流氓了？到底是跟誰學的？」「及川，別躲了，看過來。」岩泉拍了拍及川的背，及川緩緩的抬起頭，岩泉深吸了一口氣，托著對方的臉說：「及川徹，我喜歡你，我們在一起吧。」

「岩醬！你真的很過分！」及川伸手把岩泉抱得緊緊的，整個身體的重力放在對方身上，幸好岩泉有心理準備，拍了拍他的背，最後被激動的及川在臉上親了口，順了順對方激動到亂了的頭髮，看著他笑著說了句：「男朋友，休息夠了嗎？」

「岩醬！我們結婚吧！」

-

「及川前輩，能不能過來一下？」及川看向聲音的源頭，一個可愛的妹子站在了那邊朝他揮手，他看了眼被聲音吸引過來看著自己的岩泉，自從他被驗出信息素敏感之後有人找他他也會拉著岩泉一起去，但妹子面露難色，岩泉覺得是自己嚇到她了，就讓及川自己一個人過去了。

及川雙手抱胸靠著牆，因兩人有點距離的身高差低頭看著眼前的學妹，對方低頭緊張的玩著手指，看上去雖然好像在欺負學妹，但及川根本沒把心思放對方身上，他現在餓得要死，就只想學妹趕快說完他趕快去吃飯。

「及川學長最近有在交往的人嗎？」學妹終於抬起頭，小心翼翼一字一句的吐出，及川沒有多想就點了點頭，眼前的學妹低下頭，咬了咬下唇，就算早就知道，被本尊親自確認的感覺真的不太好，但她今天不是只為了這個來的，她舔了舔唇，看著以為她說完正準備離開的及川，嚥下了口水，才艱難地開口：「是岩泉前輩吧。」

「為甚麼會這樣覺得呢？」及川思考了一下，雖然自己不太介意承認這件事情，但不代表岩泉不介意，他露出像平常那樣的微笑，但他還沒來得及說什麼，對方低著頭，口中喃喃著：「岩泉前輩和及川前輩都是Alpha，在一起不會太浪費了嗎？況且，你們兩個的信息素都不能互相吸引啊。」

「會嗎？我覺得很好啊？健康課沒有好好上嗎？又不是生不到孩子？」及川聳了聳肩，說著說著想不到接著說什麼，尷尬地抓了抓耳後，清了清喉嚨，皺著眉頭看著對方，看上去很帥問道：「還是說，你想跟我生孩子？」

「別耍流氓啊垃圾川！」及川後腦突然被麵包敲到，熟悉的聲音在背後響起，麵包順著及川的後頸滑到地上，他彎下腰撿起麵包，剛抬起頭就被岩泉抓著手腕，另一隻手放在他的後腦揉了揉，走到學妹面前說道：「無論你想不想跟他生孩子，也沒機會了，他就算要生，也是跟我。」說完就放開及川的手，快步離開了。

「岩醬！再說一次！」及川的心情肉眼可見的好，快步跟上岩泉，雙手圈著對方的脖子，開始像撒嬌說著。「說來幹嘛，你又不是真的會生。」岩泉別向一邊，手摸了摸後腦掩飾後知後覺的尷尬，腳步越來越快，像是想逃離現場。

「我生！我一定生！做幾次我都可以！」及川點了點頭，直接跳上岩泉的背上。「放學我們立刻去結婚！那就合法了！」

「你才17啊結什麼婚啊！」岩泉嘴上嫌棄，手還是緊緊的抓著對方，腳步也減慢了不少。

END


End file.
